


Love Yourself (or the one where evan drunkenly rants about loving connor)

by no_homo_hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor being a sweetie, Drunk!Evan, Evan drinks to forget but he always remembers, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: Connor is a great boyfriend and gets Evan drunk when he needs to chill out and forget his troubles.But it turns out Evan is an incredibly honest drunk, and is very vocal about how he feels when it comes to Connor.aka Connor gets very shocked when Evan says how much he loves Connor.





	Love Yourself (or the one where evan drunkenly rants about loving connor)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when drunk at a hen night. i think it's pretty good considering
> 
> follow me on tumblr - no-homo-hansen

Connor was sitting on his bed, painfully sober after only three beers, while Evan was giggling at the ceiling on the other end. Connor sighed, looking fondly at the other boy, feeling guilty that he has gotten Evan drunk. Yet, he couldn’t let himself feel too bad because he knew that Evan needed this. He needed a distraction, and Connor was putty in this boy’s hands. He would walk across hot coals just to make Evan smile. So getting a few beers into his home while his parents were away was nothing. He pushed himself up off of his bed, getting a baggy shirt and sweats that Evan had left ones of the many other nights he’d stayed there. He was planning to attempt to get Evan into them so he’s reasonably comfortable when he sleeps, but he’s that drunk that it probably wouldn’t matter if he was still in jeans or not. But, when he tried to get Evan’s top off, he went bright red and tried to bat Connor’s hands away.

He spluttered while trying to stop Connor from undressing him. “I have a boyfriend! You’re not allowed to undress me because Connor will get mad and him being mad kind of makes me want to cry.” He continued to ramble, his words slurring slightly. His heart broke slightly at Evan’s statement because Connor knew he was mad quite a lot. But he shook the thoughts away and replaced them with ‘Evan is such a lightweight. Probably because he has never drunk before.’ 

He let out a deep sigh. “I am your boyfriend, dipshit. I’m trying to get you into pyjamas so you don’t sleep in those shitty blue jeans.” Connor tried to persuade him, but Evan wasn’t having it. He kept waving him off, mumbling about how he wasn’t going to betray Connor. He would have found it adorable if he wasn’t trying to do something. Eventually, Connor gave up and sat next to Evan, laying his head in his hands and yawning, exhaustion suddenly taking over.

After a few minutes of silence, Evan spoke up. “I love Connor.” His chest tightened at Evan’s words. “I love him so much it hurts. Because sometimes I think to myself, ‘if I asked him to list everything he loves, how long would it take him to say himself?’ I’m not even sure if he would and it breaks my heart. I know he isn’t perfect and has done some shitty things, but he is getting better and loads of people don’t see that and treat him like he is some dog that they can provoke until it runs and tries to rip their face off!” Evan had slowly become slightly hysterical, crying about how amazing he feels his boyfriend is. Connor wanted to cry as well. No one had ever spoken so kindly of him. But Connor settled for holding Evan’s hand and saying sweet words to calm him down. 

When he had eventually calmed Evan down, Connor squeezed Evan’s hand. “He loves you, too. He worships you and I know he wouldn’t say he loves himself. But that list? Of things he loves? Would be filled with different things about you. He could go on for days about everything he loves about you. The only reason he doesn’t say anything day to day is because he is damaged and doesn’t show any emotions except anger. But I swear to you, he loves you.” Evan smiled warmly, looking at the floor with teary eyes before picking up the pyjamas, and slowly picking himself off the bed and to the bathroom to change.

By the time he returned, Connor was under the duvet waiting for him.When he climbed into bed, he left a decent chunk of space between him and Connor, obviously still drunk enough to think that Connor wasn’t actually Connor. But as soon as he heard Evan’s breathing even out, signalling he was asleep, he slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Before he went to sleep himself, he kissed Evan’s shoulder and whispered ‘I love you’. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i am actually quite proud of this cute thing, and i may do a morning after thing if you guys would like.
> 
> let me know in the comments!
> 
> i'm sorry it's so short i'm not good at writing really long things. and if i do write something long it takes me weeks. but i swear to you guys, i will write something over 5000 words.
> 
> {and as always, drunk evan fanart is always appreciated ;))))))}


End file.
